Darth Lucien Odysseus
“The Republic as we know it is vulnerable they just don’t see it there so called checks and balances are made out of fear… That fear is what we Sith thrive on and have learned over the years how to exploit and use for our means and we shall prove it as we test them throughout the generations.” The term in the orginal Sith Language is Sith’ari with the literal translation of Lord or Overlord. The prophesized coming of the Overlord was based around the notion of a perfect being, would epitomize the teachings of the Sith Code and become free of all restrictions. This being would lead the Sith but also destroy them and from the ashes would make the Sith Order stronger than before. Those familiar with the prophecy belived Darth Bane was the prophesied one since he was credited with the destruction of the Brotherhood of Darkness and remade the Sith Order utilizeing the Rule of Two. While the prophecy of the Chosen One was said to be an extremely powerful Force Sensitive who would lead the Jedi Order to perfection the Sith’ari was the counter balanced prophecy to the one of the Chosen One. From the mouth of a master manipulator who is to say the orginal source of either prophecy? Lucien would then grin as he’d pull the cowl over his face and disaper into the shadows. The truth about Lucian Odysseus is that he is one that has seen the galaxy change through the years. Remembers the first meeting between the Republic and the Sith as well along with the infighting as each other tried to gain power that would lead to the old Sith Empire’s Downfall. Lucian would make his escape when the Republic found the Sith and he’d shoot further into the galaxy finding himself deep within the Unknown Regions where he would find resources beyond his imagination to plan. He’d slowly build up ships and utlizeing his crew and slaves he would amase a huge army and lead it. He’d be in a unique situation as he claimed the title of Dark Lord of the Sith in that none of the Sith Masters of old had brought upon the blessing upon him and in fact had named Exar Kun and Ulic Qel Droma as the Sith Lords when he finally made the claim. Either way he would bide his time watching as the Sith made there attempt and from the background watched where the cracks were and begin putting in place his plan for what was to come generations later. First would be the encourageing of the Mandalorian Wars which in itself nearly brought the Republic to its knees and he’d watch with great intrest two who would show promise Reven and Malek. They fought with the same visciousness that the Mandalorians fought with and had no problem stooping to there level. Pushing the Mandalorian’s back to the point they sued for peace Lucien knew he had found a great prize and begin setting the breadcrumbs that would bring Reven to his doorstep. Seeking the Rakatan capital he was aware of an item that would make his resources even greater if only he could control it. Upon Reven finding him they’d meet and would actually begin discussing things the state of the galaxy and how the Jedi Order felt about his actions. It would be found the Council was not behind Reven in support when he struck out and joined the Republic to find the Mandalorians Finding what appeared to be a like mind he would initiate them in the Sith Teachings and begin there training pushing each to there limits and nearly breaking both fully Reven would be the stronger of the two and he would give Reven the title of Dark Lord of the Sith even though it was not his to be giving. Malek would become Reven’s apprentice. Soon after they would be tasked with finding the Starforge and here is where the first betrayal would happen when Reven took the Starforge for himself and would then use it to bring the galaxy to its knees. The setback would delay the Sith’s return but ultimately it showed how fragile the Republic was and it put the fear within the Republic that the Sith were still out there but another threat was discovered that threatened the entire invasion in the form of asteroid like objects. Initially this information was not received until years later but the information concerning the encounter at Crispin by the Mandalore’s led to the redoubling of efforts to make sure the military was strong enough to fight off the potential invaders. The Sith would prepare a vanguard watching the boarders of Sith Territory along the Unknown Regions and would eventually discover the Eloria and the Velos Sector where they would finally encounter the scouts and engage them and defeat them. It would be this engagement that would justify Lucien to keep a standing fleet standing here to serve as a first line of defense against coming invaders and with the Eloria and Velos Sector being a preindustrial sector they were oblivious initially about a fleet in there system. Besides leadership when he came to them and they tried to attack him. He used a few of the planets as examples launching surgical strikes that the locals could not explain and the local leadership fell into line. Then the invasion of the Republic happened. Years of planning would weaken the planets and the Sith would strike. First regaining the Sith planets then pushing into the outer rim where they had corrupted people in high positions and watched as each planet fell to there will. Using the Mandalorians they would be deadly and setup a blockade cutting off supply lines until the Republic got a large enough force to break them. The war seemed to be going well until a stalemate was reached the Republic drew a line and dug in with half the galaxy claimed for the Sith the Republic refused to back down and fought back. It wouldn’t be until the accords on Alderaan forced by the Sacking of Coruscant that events truly reached a stalemate and the war turned from an offensive war to a Cold War where the peace was very precarious. He’d leave letting the Sith Council lead and disappear following a vision and would come back years later to the Brotherhood of Darkness. The galaxy had changed and one where the Sith had failed The Sith Council had become this now led by a man named Kaan he’d disappear long enough to insure the Eloria and Velo’s sectors were secured and then make his presence known to those loyal to him. A few generations had passed but the crew followed there orders of waiting for him. Ordering them to hold position there he’d finally return to the known galaxy and went to the planet Russon where the brotherhood of darkness was engageing the Jedi Knights. He’d let the Force lead and would find two that he had sought one named Bane and the other a young female sith named Sayka Dool. He’d see these two would be the future and first approach Bane and would give him the keys needed to insure the survival of the Sith. Sayka was loosing faith in Kaan and Lucien saw this and directed her to the Eloria system and told her to let the Force lead and watched her leave. Bane over the course of two months would be gave exclusive access to Lucien as he taught him secrets that would eliminate the Brotherhood of Darkness and let the Sith go back into hiding. With the last vestiges of the former Sith Council eliminated and the mistake repaired he would head back to the Eloria where he would meet with Sayka and let the Republic have there peace as he forsaw the corruption that would ensue due to the Republic’s own greed and there attempt at checks and balances within there own democratic system. Sayka he would instruct her on a Sith meditation that would put her to sleep. Having her people build a temple over a natural Dark Side source allowed her to draw on the power as she slept to do what he had learned and that was to overcome the forces of aging. He’d instruct her when the time was right he would wake her and would let her rest for a millennia before finally waking her With each passing Sith Lord Lucian would meet the new master and advise those letting each Sith Lord choose there own path and then one broke from the teachings of the Rule of Two. Prepared to kill them if they got out of hand he would watch them and quietly take them under his wing as well as they used the Dark Side to forsee the future. The Prophets would be kept in check but later would be offered to Sidious as a tool to assist him. The rise of Sidious would lead to a discovery for even Lucian as he would remain in contact with the new Sith Lord. The invaders from outside were discovered within known space and that they had been scouting areas. Sidious would fabricate a series of events that would lead to a military build up the Republic had not seen since the Sith War and the Clone Wars would take place. Data was fed to Lucian through the Emperor’s agent code named Black Hole and he would find where the outsider’s base was and send a fleet of his own into known space and conduct an orbital bombardment that would wipe out all life within the identified location thus ending the advanced scout ambitions. Even after the end of the Clone Wars Sidious continued to build up the Imperial Fleet and on occasion Sith and Imperial Fleets would meet up with each other but Palpatine already had it set up that they would be identified as a friendly fleet. He’d awaken Sayka as the temple she rested in was slowly being reclaimed by nature itself and he’d need her as Sidious was not heeding warnings about plans from the Prophets and it would lead to his death above Endor. With the line of Bane broken a new Sith Order would have to be established. Another Sith Empire formed that showed potential but fell apart and Sayka in her searches of Sith Space found a potential and made her escape from Korribon shortly before the Death Star would destroy that and move them deeper within Sith territory to a planet very few Sith would go to willingly under Lucian’s orders while he completed his training while Lucian began to set things into motion that would allow him to come to power. The first step involved luring the strongest of the Jedi away. Baiting a trap he gave a prize even the great master Skywalker could not refuse and would watch him spring the trap gloriously and in hopes Skywalker would encounter these advanced scouts himself and do a lot of the work for him. While Skywalker was away it was time for the Sith to get to work. Another group had came forward claiming to be Sith as well but they were of no concern to him Sayka was placed in charge of the Fleet while he would head to known space in search of another part of his past. Over the years of advising Plaguris and Sidious he had encountered a woman who He had a daughter by. She had great potential and he had kept tabs on her over the years and learned that some of Sidious’s own people had caught up with her and killed her. With her he had left some Sith artifacts with her that would lead her to him when the time was right and now they had been scattered and all paths led to Naboo the homeworld of his granddaughters father. It would be here where his plans for the Sith would begin… Category:Characters Category:Sith